Many recreational vehicles (RV's) include slide out rooms, which are understood to be rooms having a base structure and a slide out structure that move relative to one another, with the relative movement resulting in an increase or decrease in the size of the room formed by the base structure and slide out structure. Without limitation, these slide out rooms typically have a movable slide out structure that telescopes in and out of a stationary base structure that is mounted to the chassis and provides the interior of the RV. The slide out structure typically includes floor and wall structures that parallel the floor and wall structures of the base structure. The slide out structure typically includes walls on three sides, as well as a roof and floor. The fourth wall space is open to the interior of the RV so that the interior of the slide out structure communicates with the interior of the base structure. The slide out structure is moved outwardly relative to the base structure to increase the usable interior space of the RV, and is moved inwardly to decrease such space.
The gaps between the walls of the base structure and those of the slide out structure preferably include seals to isolate the interior of the RV from the outside elements, maintaining insulation properties and protection from inclement weather. It is appreciated that moisture from condensation or inclement weather can accumulate on the slide out structure, and can undesirably enter the interior of the RV when the slide out structure is retracted into the base structure. Thus the present invention provides a seal and water catch structure that can prevent or at least minimize the occurrence of moisture entering into the interior of the RV upon relative movement of the base structure and slide out structure.